


Everything is Coming Up Pinn

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Spoilers for The Quarterback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Pinn stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something to Remember Him By

There was one last thing he had to do. On his way back the recruitment center, Puck stopped by a tattoo parlor; the one that had a reputation around Lima for excellent art work. If he couldn't have Finn's Letterman jacket, he would have the next best thing. Although Puck had many memories to think back on, he wanted to have a permanent reminder of the man he loved.

Not everyone knew this but they had begun to date five months before Finn's death. It had started out with a kiss in their dorm room and went from there. They had been going slow so only Carol and Burt had known about the extent of their relationship. They were planning on telling everyone after they were going out for six months but Finn was taken from him by then. No one would know how much they loved each or how much Puck wished Finn didn't have to leave him so soon. Just like Kurt would never know what that Letterman Jacket truly mean to him or the fact that he had been planning on proposing once they had been together for a year.

Without Finn he felt lost. As the tattooist began the outline of the medium sized red jersey that would have Finn's number 5 on it, Puck tried to hold back the tears. He just didn't know how he was going to keep living this life without the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The only thing Puck had of Finn were the memories and the tattoo on his wrist, The jersey had some many meanings for Puck. Now at least Puck would have something to remind him of Finn before he decided to enlist in the Air Force.


	2. Something In The Way He Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn watches Noah from a distance; waiting for just a chance.

Sometimes when no one was looking, Finn would watch Noah out of the corner of his eye. It was in those stole moments he got to see how truly graceful his best friend was. Mr. Schuester might have deemed Puck a bad enough dancer to be in Booty Camp but Finn knew the truth. When he believed no one was paying attention to him, Puck would shed his bad ass exterior and let his body flow from one intricate movement into another.

This was the boy he fell in love with at the age of thirteen. Back then, Finn couldn't even admit that he wanted his best friend. Not even when Noah had put his heart on the line for just one kiss. It had been the first and last time, he asked Finn on a date. Instead there was unsatisfying kisses with Quinn and undeniable jealousy towards Santana. After all, she had been Noah's first when Finn had wanted it to be him.

They had their ups and down but Finn never mentioned that kiss Puck gave him when they were younger. Now he wanted to take it all back; to right those wrongs that happened in his backyard tent so many years ago. As he watched Noah continue to dance with abandonment while the rest of the Booty Camp members were paying attention to Mike, Finn knew he needed to take a chance.

Moving from his spot from the corner of the stage, he walked towards his best friend. It was now or never and Finn wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by again. The dancing stopped once Noah saw Finn approaching him; the confusion his felt evident on his face. It had last for only moment as Finn gathered him into his arms.

Feeling his best friend stiffen up, the taller boy wondered if he was too late for them. Was the opportunity that Noah had given him so long ago, gone? Searching hazel eyes for an answer, he saw nothing but hope and a bit of doubt. Wanting to wipe away that look from Puck's face, Finn leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Time seemed to stand still as they stood there finally giving in to what they had always wanted. Although being together would take hard work and determination, because no relationship was perfect, they knew it be worth it in the end. Because no matter what, they would have each other.

THE END


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the ace in his back packet.

It was the ace in his back packet. Puck knew it might not be his brightest idea but he had to take the chance. Time was ticking. If he didn't do this now, Finn would go to New York with Rachel. That was a mistake that Puck couldn't let his best friend make. With Rachel, Finn would always come last to the stage, spot light, and her ego. There was no room for him in the life she craved. She would only leave him adrift while Rachel pursued something she would probably become bored with after a month.

She wasn't the one; the diva only had love for her own needs and wants would break his heart. Puck had only a week to make Finn see that. He had to show his best friend that there was other options. Sure, he had asked Finn to come to California with him but the quarterback didn't know the truth behind his offer. Underneath, all the bluster and bravado that was one Noah Puckerman was a man deeply in love with his best friend. He didn't know when, where or how Finn had wormed he way into a heart that Puck had built a wall around. The boy who was once broken and vowed not to fall so fast, so deeply (not after always being second choice) found love. He wasn't about to let it go; Puck to tell Finn how he felt about him before it was too late.

So here Noah was with diploma clutched in his hands, standing in front of the boy he hoped to take with him to California. With the voices of their friend beginning to fade in the background, Puck looked up at Finn. Taking a deep breath, he sank to the ground until he was kneeling and holding up a velvet black box to his best friend. Not caring if it was brave or stupid, he asked, “Will you marry me?”

There was a moment of shock before he heard Rachel shriek. His eyes, however, never left Finn. All he wanted a answer. Puck didn't care about the diva's fits of rage towards him. His only thought was of Finn wearing the ring he saved money from his pool business for. He knew it was foolish and a bit crazy but it felt right. Time seemed to stop for a moment before there was breathy, “yes.”

Smiling Puck slipped it on Finn's finger. Standing up, he kissed his best friend passionately on lips; his gambled had paid off. Sure it was a bit insane that Puck had asked a man he never dated to marry him but as he tasted mint and a bit of sunshine on Finn's lips; he couldn't find the strength to care. He knew without a doubt that they were meant for each other. The situation might have been a little unconventional but it didn't matter.

All he cared about was that Finn was finally his and Puck was never going to let him go.


	4. Matchmaker, Matchmaker Make Us A Match?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes according to Kurt's plan; namely setting Finn up with the one person who's perfect for him.

Exiting out of Skype after talking to his brother, Kurt sighed. Every week they would chat and catch up on how life was treating them. After floundering a bit once graduation was over, Finn had found his niche while helping out Mr. Schuester with the glee club. Deciding to apply to the Ohio State University at Lima for duel degrees in both Education and Music, he got his acceptance letter for the spring. With three semesters under his belt, Finn grades were good enough to transfer to NYU Sheinhardt and so he decided to apply there so that he could join his brother in New York.

Honestly, Kurt was counting down the day until he would be able to move in a nicer apartment in Bushwick with Finn and his boyfriend of a year, Elliott. He was sick of Rachel's egotistical ways. The girl who had once considered his best friend had become more a selfish diva than before. With only chorus roles under her belt, Rachel began to act like everything including NYADA was beneath her. She was a raising star and woe to anyone who got her in way.

Kurt, on the other hand, had a staring role as Fiyero in Wicked and he still remained grounded. He knew that Broadway was a fickled business and your star that was once burning so bright could fade at any moment. So although he had opened to stunning reviews, he was going to transfer to NYU to get a degree that had nothing to do with the Theater Arts. Rachel, of course, had gone on a long diatribe about the mistake she believed he was making. Kurt, however, knew he was doing the right thing.

He was happy with his decision, the only thing he was worried about was Finn falling into old habits. Namely, getting back together with Rachel. Which would be a huge mistake on Finn's part. Even before they broke up for the millionth time, she had tunnel vision. Her love was solely for fame and the spotlight, she never had room for Finn in her life and she never would. She never care for compromise or what her former fiancee wanted; Rachel life was the the stage and it would always be her number one priority.

Finn wanted love and family, something the annoying diva could never give him. No, Kurt didn't want to see his brother in that unhappy relationship again. With the countertenor being happy in own life (after all he had a starring role in his favorite musical and a adorable, supportive boyfriend), Kurt wanted to see Finn happy as well. Ever since he starting college, the former quarterback hadn't been one date. It was like his love life had been up on hold until Rachel got her head out of her ass. But that situation reeked of unhappiness and divorce. No, Kurt couldn't handle seeing a person he loved in a toxic relationship; he had broken up with Blaine for that very reason.

Elliott, on the hand, encouraged him and treated him like an equal. His relationship was everything he wanted for his brother. So, who could he set up with Finn that wouldn't tear him down to build themselves up. Going through a list of people in his mind, one name popped out at Kurt. Even though this person wasn't Finn's usual type, the countertenor couldn't think of anyone more perfect for his brother. The best part about it was that he knew this person had long standing crush on the former quarterback. It was something they constantly talked about over Skype. Now, if he could only get them together in the same place at the same time.

Kurt was about do a little scheming when his computer began to make a ringing noise. Seeing a face peering at him from their side of the webcam, his face lit up. He couldn't believe he luck, it was the person he needed to talk to. Putting on his headset, he said, “hello, Noah, how's basic training going?”

“Great, I'm going to be graduating in August. You, your boy, Elliott and Hudson have to come; I'm going to be receiving the National Defense Service Medal, Air Force Training, Basic Military Training Honor Graduate, and Small Arms Marksmanship Ribbons,” he replied, the pride evident in his voice.

“Congratulations,” Kurt exclaimed happily, wondering exactly when the former bully had become his best friend.

Perhaps, it was all the nights bonding with Puck over warm milk when Finn invited him to sleep over or when he called Kurt after Blaine had cheated on him. Five hours of venting and spilling of secrets had cause their relationship to change from one of acquaintances to actually being friends. It was during that long talk that Kurt learned that Noah was not only bisexual but in love with his best friend; since the age of thirteen. He just never had the courage to tell Finn how he felt. Kurt was pretty sure that his brother returned Noah's feelings.

He had seen the gleam in his eye when Finn talk about his best friend and how proud he was of Puck. It had been hard for him when Noah decided to join the Air Force. Knowing it wasn't the easiest of decisions, he had realized that he was going nowhere in life. Noah scripts weren't being picked up by any major networks and his pool business was a failure. Ever since he saw the movie Top Gun, flying airplanes had been a secret dream of his. So the kid who had barely passed high school (not because he wasn't smart but he skipped classes one too many times) was now in the Air Force and once he graduated, they would pay for him to go to college.

Basic training had showed Noah that he didn't have to hid the fact he was practically a genius in Math and Science. There were even some chatter from his superiors of the possibility of Noah becoming a astronaut one day. The only thing that was missing in his life was Finn. Sure, they were best friends but Noah wanted more and Kurt knew that. Perhaps, them going to Texas to see Puck graduate would spark something between the two friends. At least Kurt hoped it would.

“Thank you,” Noah said, starling the countertenor out of his thoughts. “I already talk to Finn about come down here but he said something about summer classes.”

“I'm sure that he will be there, I'll make sure of it,” he announced, wondering why his brother was trying to avoid his best friend. “Did Finn say anything else to you?”

“Besides the fact he is moving to New York in September?”

“Yes,” Kurt answered wondering if something happened; the former quarterback was excited about going to Noah's graduate when Kurt had spoken to him earlier.

“Nope.”

Sensing that Puck was lying to him, he steered the conversation away from all things Finn and started to talk about other things. After talking for a couple of hours, Kurt ended his Skype session with Noah and decided to call his brother again. Picking up his cellphone, the countertenor found Finn's number in his contact list and pressed it will his finger. Barely waiting for him to pick up, Kurt asked, “why did you tell Noah you had summer classes?”

“Um...”

“What the fuck is going here Finn Christopher Hudson?”

There was a pause and then a breathy sigh before his brother mumbled something quickly.

“What was that?”

“Noah and I have been sort of seeing each other,” Finn admitted, leaving Kurt speechless. “We've have been dating over Skype for several months now.

“And neither you or Puck thought to tell me this?” Kurt asked, a bit hurt that his friend and brother hadn't said anything about the fact they were in relationship to him.

“We're going to tell...”

“Why didn't you,” the countertenor interrupted. “I mean both of you were so obviously crushing on each other, I was practically going to send you a gift wrapped uniformed Noah your way.”

“We kind of forgot,” Finn answered honestly.

Kurt knew he was lying, of course. The most likely scenario was that they were having way too much cybersex causing their brains to become overstimulated before turning into mush. That was the only explanation that he could think of. Deciding to forgive them for their oversight, Kurt glared at his brother and asked, “so why did you tell Noah you weren't coming to his graduation?”

“I lied so that I could surprise him; I kind of sort of bought him a ring.”

“Really?” Kurt replied trying not to squeal with delight.

“Yeah, he's the one and it has taken me way too long to realize that. I'm not about to let him go; so yeah; ring.”

So okay, he didn't get to play matchmaker and yeah, there would be no sweeping music as Noah and Finn finally admitted their love for one another. But at least Kurt would get the epic kiss as Finn congratulated his secret boyfriend for kicking basic training's ass. That appeased the countertenor for the moment but he would get his revenge namely in taking over their wedding plans because he knew without a doubt that Noah was going to say yes.

There might be struggles with long distance but they had survived that already. Now that those two dorks were together, nothing would separate them. Something were meant to just be like it was evadable that Patti LuPone would win another Tony; Kurt Hummel was quite sure that Noah Puckerman would become Noah Puckerman-Hudson. It was only a matter of time.


	5. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn comes to the realization that he is in love with Puck after he joins the Air Force.

As long as Finn could remember they were inseparable; except during junior year when Puck got Quinn pregnant. That, however, was all in the past; an indiscretion that was forgiven over pizza and stolen beers. Since then, Finn had been working towards his dream of becoming a teacher while his best friend worked on his screen plays.

Sure, there had been moments of self-doubt but Puck had always been there for him. So when Finn saw that his friend was floundering, he decided to repay the favor. When Puck's plays (which he happened to think were genius) started to get return to him in the mail, Puck began to think of another career. Since things were't work out with him being a business owner or a screen writer, Puck began to look into different options.

When the topic of the Air Force came up one day, Finn wanted to talk his best friend out of joining. Although having a career with the military wasn't a bad thing, he didn't want to lose Puck to war. Yet, Finn knew it wasn't his decision. He had tried to talk Puck into going to college but he always rebuffed the idea; thinking he was too dumb to get a degree. This was an idea that was constantly reinforced by Puck’s mother. She never thought he was good enough for anything; except getting into trouble. In all honesty, she thought Puck would be in jail now.

Whatever she had said to him, it had made him feel useless. The whole situation made Finn want to tell Naomi Puckerman off for what she had done to her son. In her eyes, Puck was a failure and would always be a “Lima Loser.” So when Puck started looking into joining the Air Force as a means to creating a better life for himself, Finn did what any friend would do and encouraged him to go after what he wanted.

It hadn't been the easiest of decisions. Puck had gone to the recruitment center a couple of times with Finn in order to ask some questions; not really sure if he wanted to enlist. After several months of debating back and forth of whether joining the Air Force would be the right decision for him, Puck went to the recruitment center one last time with Finn by his side. With the ink still drying on a piece of paper, Finn knew this was the end of an era.

For the first time since they were five, he would be without his best friend. When July came and it was time for Puck to go to Lackland Air Force Base in Texas, Finn drove him the airport. After the delay flight finally came in, they promised to keep in touch. A lingering good-bye hug later, he watched as Puck disappeared into the airplane. When Finn returned to his dorm that once shared with his best friend, the room felt a little emptier along with his heart.

After he was gone, Finn felt a bit at a loss without his best friend. It was hard for him to do so, but he continued to pay attention in his classes. He wanted to keep the promise he had made to Puck so he studied hard; an effort that was paying off if his ninety-five average was any indication. He just had some finals to ace and he would be finishing the semester on the Dean's List. With time it got a little better but he still couldn't wait for his first chat with Puck on Skype. He had been looking forward to his best friend's face since he left two weeks ago.

When the familiar face appeared on his computer screen, Finn smiled widely. As Puck sat there shirtless, the other teen saw only a few changes in his friend. His face was a bit thinner and Finn could see from the stubble on what once a clean shaven head that Puck was trying to grown out his head.

“Hey bro,” he said with a grin.

“I miss you man, how is basic training?” Finn asked.

“I'm not going to lie, it isn't easy and my drill sergeant has been working us hard. He kind of reminds of Coach Beiste.”

The more Puck described his time at Lackland, the more Finn wished that he was still living in the dorm with him. He was always the one who told Finn he could be someone. When he was goofing off in school, Puck had dared him to do better. With Rachel it was all about the spotlight; there was no room for compromise. It was either her and New York or nothing at all. Puck, on the other hand, showed Finn that he was more than the guy hanging off of Rachel Berry's arm. In return, Finn would read his best friend's screen plays and encourage him to send them to different movie studios. They had always been there for each other and now they were far apart.

Being in two different states wasn't easy for the two boys. After their first chat on Skype, they took every opportunity to catch up with each other when they could. Unfortunately, Puck was only given computer privileges every two weeks. Whenever he got his allotted time, he would call Finn. After a long day of mental and physical challenges, Puck needed to see his best friend's face.

 

Finn lived for those calls. It's what got him through the week. With the challenges of school and co-directing New Directions, he used his time with Puck to unwind. They would talk about everything from the obstacle course that almost kicked Puck's ass to how their friends were doing in New York City. They might of had only had an hour to talk but as soon as Finn saw Puck's face, the tension from a stressful week would drain away.

So when Finn woke up from a very erotic fantasy of his friend, he didn't exactly freak out. Before that, his brain never revealed to him the identity of his dream lover. From the shadows, they always pleasured him with their tongue before Finn woke up. At first, he thought it was Rachel but every time he imaged her while he was masturbating, he remained flaccid. His body and his mind knew that he was over the inspiring Broadway star.

Apparently, he wanted someone else; someone only his unconscious mind was aware of. Each night he dreamed as slowly more and more features of his lover was revealed. After a month of waking horny and hard, his mind finally gave him a break. Once again Finn's lover had their mouth wrapped around his cock. He was enjoyed their administrations when he glanced to down only to see Puck looking up at him. The evident pleasure in beautiful hazel eyes caused Finn to quickly cum before waking up with his friend's named of his best friend on his lips. Fully awake, Finn had accepted what his heart had already known; he was in love with Noah Elijah Puckerman.

The revelation wasn't exactly Earth shattering but it was enough for him to pick up his cell phone and call his brother Kurt. Although the countertenor was probably still sleeping, Finn hoped that he would answer. He really needed someone he could talk about this with. After a couple of rings, a sleepy voice answered, “Hello, who is this and why are calling at 4 o’clock in the morning?

“It’s Finn,” he replied, wishing that he at least waited until sunrise to call his brother.

“Is everything alright?” Kurt asked worriedly. A million things went through his mind as the phone went silent on Finn’s end. “Is it dad?”

“He’s fine. Look, I shouldn’t have called,” he admitted as his finger hovered over the end button.

“Finn Edward Hudson, don’t you dare hang up on me! Now tell me what’s going on,” Kurt demanded.

“Okay but promise me you won’t freak out. You remember how I told you that Puck decided to join the Army Force?”

“Yes,” an exasperated Kurt answered. “Oh, my god; please don’t tell me that he’s been deployed to Iraq or Afghanistan.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just that ever since he left, I’ve been having these dreams. At first, I thought they were about Rachel but they were; they were about Puck,” Finn babbled.

“You’re not making any sense, Finn.”

“I’ve been having erotic fantasies about my best friend,” he summed up for his brother.

“What, are you positive it was him?”

“I’m definitely sure it was Puck who was giving me a blow job in my dreams last night,” Finn said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

“But Quinn… Rachel…you dated them both,” sputtered Kurt.

“And,” Finn prompted.

“But you’re not gay,” the countertenor pointed out. “Maybe you have these fantasies because you miss you’re best friend.”

“Don’t tell me what I’m Kurt! You don’t own the market on being gay. Yeah, I miss Puck but I don’t think these dreams are just because of that. I think in someway, I’ve always been in love with him.”

“You can’t possibly feel that way about him. Might, I remind you of what happened during our junior year…”

“I haven’t forgot, Kurt. I was a stupid teenager and I apologized to you several times afterwards! Look, I shouldn’t have called you; it was a mistake,” Finn said before hanging up.

After putting his cell phone on silent, he sighed. He hadn’t expected Kurt to jump up and down in joy over his revelation. Finn, however, didn’t think he would get commendation and judgment from his brother. He just needed someone he could talk about these new, confusing feeling with. Obviously, he couldn’t confide in Kurt especially since of their past. Finn had thought the other boy had forgiven him a long time ago. Apparently, he hadn’t.

Sighing again, he tried to forget about Kurt’s hurtful comments and tried to focus on Puck. If Finn was being honest with himself, these feelings he had for his friend weren’t exactly new. There was always a part of him that had a bit of a crush on Puck. Knowing what it was like being gay in Ohio, Finn buried those feelings by dating Quinn and Rachel. Girls, who would never, could never love him the way he wanted them to. Popularity and the spotlight were always more important to them than him.

Yet looking at thing with fresh eyes, Finn realized that hadn’t been in love with them either. The truth was, although he hadn’t been happy about the fact that Puck lied to him about being the father of Quinn’s baby, he had been angrier at the former cheerleader for sleeping with his best friend. At the time, Finn was confused about the whole entire situation.

Mixed up, Finn tried to put a label on how he felt about Puck. Scared and afraid of what it meant, he lashed out at the first person he saw; Kurt. Finn wasn’t proud of he treated the countertenor and he tried his best to made an amends. Yet, it seemed that Kurt still wasn’t over the things he had done in high school. It hurt more than words could say.

He needed his big brother right now. He might have come a long way since high school but there was still a part of him that was frightened to come out. For years, Finn had buried the love he felt for Puck. Now that was ready to admit his feelings for his best friend, Finn wanted to tell him the truth; he just wasn’t sure that Puck would return them.

Scared and alone, he sat on his bed as tried not to think about worst possible scenario. A heavy feeling come over him as thoughts of Puck ending their friendship plagued his mind. It was lucky that Finn didn’t have any classes that day because his brain was too overwhelmed to pay any attention to his professors.

In fact he had been debating skipping his Friday night Skype date with Puck when his phone began to vibrate next to his leg. Hoping it wasn’t his brother, he answered with a hesitant, “Hello.”

“Finn, its Rachel, Kurt just told me what happened.

Besides his brother, she was the last person he wanted to talk to. He should have known that he would be hearing from Rachel especially since she and Kurt seemed to be joined at the hip lately. There were no secrets between the two and he prayed that his brother’s inability to keep things to himself hadn’t come to bite him in the ass.

“Look, Rachel as much as I would love to talk to you but…”

“I just called to tell you how happy I’m for you,” she interrupted, surprising the fuck out of Finn. “I think you and Puck would make a cute couple.”

“Huh?” He asked, not quiet believing what he hearing.

“I always thought the two of you of you would end up together. I am little psychic you know,” she babbled, not listening to a word that Finn had said.

“Um, Rachel, we’re not a couple. Hell, we're not even dating.”

“Well, why not?”

“I haven’t exactly told him that I’m in love with him yet.”

“What," she screeched. That is not an acceptable excuse! Now you go march yourself to Texas and you go woo your man, you hear me Finn Hudson!”

“I can’t, finals are coming up and I can't miss them.”

“Damn, you’re ruining this for me! You were supposed to serenade him with a lovely song of your choosing and then sweep him off his feet!”

“Sorry to disappoint you but I think passing my classes is a little more important right now, Rachel,” he said.

“Ugh, what I am suppose to do with you!”

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?"

"What are you talking about Finn?"

“Well considering that we almost got married, you’re being pretty cool about this. I just want to know why are you being so nice,” he asked even though he didn’t want to ruin the moment; he kind of liked the pod person who had replaced his ex-girlfriend.

“I just want you to be happy Finn and if Puck is the one who makes you happy, then you should go for it.”

“I don’t think that I should,” he replied honestly. “I mean what if I tell him I’m in love with him and he doesn’t feel the same way? It would ruin our friendship.”

“Finn…”

“I can’t lose him, Rachel,” he interrupted.

“You won’t.”

“How can you possibly know that?”

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for while. At first he had thought that Rachel had hung up on him in exasperation. In reality, she was wondering if she should tell Finn the truth about why Puck had asked him to go to California with him. Her ex-boyfriend might have not known it at the time but there was more to that offer than just cleaning pools. It was the reason Rachel was so desperate to get Finn to move to New York her. She knew that Puck was in love with him and in her selfishness; Rachel wanted to keep her ex-boyfriend to herself. Of course, she was well aware that their relationship was doom from the start. She could never give Finn what he wanted and Rachel was ready to let go of the dreams she had of marrying him.

“Remember when Puck wanted you to come to California with him?” She asked, still wondering if she was doing the right thing.

“Yes,” Finn answered.

Suddenly it was like a light bulb had gone off in his head as he remembered the heartbroken look Puck’s face when he told him no. How could he be so stupid not to see that his best friend had been in love with him? Wincing at the memory of the pep talk he had give Puck afterwards, Finn knew he had to rectify the situation.

“Look, I have to go,” he said before hanging up on her.

Minutes ticked by as he sat on his bed unmoving. As time for his Skype chat with Puck grew closer, Finn began to panic a little. Yes, he wanted to tell his best friend how much he loved him but what if Puck didn’t feel that way anymore? Had Finn ruined any chance he had with Puck by choosing Rachel over him? A million questions went through his mind as he heard the familiar ring coming from his lap top.

Whatever happened between him and Puck, Finn knew that he didn’t want to admit his feeling whole they were miles away from each other. If he was going to do this, Finn was going to do it right. Which meant tell Puck in person; he just didn’t know if he would ever see him again.

With finals and Puck’s graduation from basic training coinciding with one another, Finn wasn’t able to make it down to Texas. Even though Puck understood, Finn knew the fact that he wasn’t unable to attend something so important to his best friend, was a bit disappointing. Skipping his finals and going to Texas was out of the question. So was going there after Finn was done with his tests.

After Puck’s graduation, he was being deployed to Germany. Unfortunately, that meant there was no window of opportunity for him to see his best friend. It was as if the universe was working against them. Sighing, Finn opened up his laptop and began to talk to Puck. There was no mention of love or the possibility of them dating; just catching each other up on what was going on with there lives.

Three weeks later after losing Regionals and Principal Sue Sylvester realization that they couldn’t afford to continue the glee club; Finn was given the opportunity he never thought he would have. After learning that there would no longer be a New Directions, Puck had been able to obtain leave from the Air Force for a week. Finally, Finn would have the chance to tell Puck everything he couldn't say through a webcam.

After they made plans a couple nights before, Finn was there to greet Puck at the airport. Nervously, he waited until his best friend disembarked from his plane. With each excoriating minutes, Finn stood there rehearsing the confession that he was about to make. Finally, the moment came as he saw Puck walking out of the terminal as he made his way towards the best friend he hadn’t seen in months.

With a quick glance up and down the length of Puck’s body, Finn could see how much the Air Force had changed his best friend. Walking with a confidence that Finn had never seen before, he saw that Puck’s chest was wider with muscles and he had let his hair grown instead of shaving it. Plus there was the fact that his best friend looked gorgeous in uniform.

As Puck took Finn into his arms to hug him, he knew it was now or never. This was probably be the only time they would have to themselves before they were barged by the members of New Directions; their pseudo family. Still enveloped by Puck’s arms, Finn took a deep breath and whispered into his ear, “I love you, Noah Puckerman.”

Surprised by the admission, a wide-eyed Puck pulled back from their hug and asked, “is this some kind of a joke?”

Puck had loved his best friend for years; knowing he never would feel the same way. When Finn had chose Rachel and New York City over him, Puck knew that he had been right. After that he tried to move on but all of his relationship had only ended in hurt and loneliness. When he joined the Air Force, he let go of all of that pain and frustration during basic training. An effort that paid off with not only graduating with honors but receiving ever possible basic training ribbon that the Air Force had to offer.

Yet with all of his accomplishments, Puck couldn’t stop loving Finn; no matter how hard he tried. Their Friday Skype chats only made his feelings for his best friend grow. Now here Finn was telling him that he loved him. He just couldn’t believe what he was hearing; Finn never shown him any interest before he left for basic training.

“No, Puck it isn’t,” he said, interrupting Puck’s babbling thoughts.

Seeing the disbelief in his best friend’s eyes, Finn wrapped his arms around him. Drawing Puck in closer, he took a chance and kissed him passionately. With each caress of their lips, Finn’s heart began to beat more quickly. They made out for awhile, not caring about some of the looks of disgust that were thrown their way. Now that Puck was his, he never wanted to let him go. Unfortunately, with the ring of Finn’s cell phone, the moment ended.

Reluctantly he answered it only to hear Rachel’s voice. “Where are you guys; you’re late.”

“Sorry, I was just taking care of some last minute business. We’ll get there when we can.”

“That better mean, what I think it means Finn Hudson.”

“Mission accomplished,” he announced with a smile.

After a couple of minutes Rachel squealed over the phone in delight, he pressed end. Turning to Puck, Finn grabbed his hand and said, “Come on we have a club to say good-bye to.”

“I just want to know that I love you too Finn Hudson,” he admitted before they left the airport together.

When they had finally arrived at McKinley, they pulled in for a group hug. There were so many memories in this place both good and bad but they would miss the choir room they called home. As a week filled with songs and reminiscing passed by; the new couple went home every night to Finn’s dorm room. There they made love for the first time and spoke of the future they wanted together.

They knew it wouldn’t be easy; with Puck being stationed in Germany for two years and Finn still working towards his teaching degree; they would only be able to see each other over Skype. Yet, they knew they could make their relationship work. Now that Finn and Puck had admitted how they felt for one another, they were determined not to screw things up. The long distance between them would be difficult for them but they knew they were both in it for the long haul.

At the end of their week together, it was Puck and Finn’s turn to sing for the makeshift family. With the Air Force private on the guitar and Finn on the drums, they rocked the house with “Gun ‘N’ Roses’ Sweet Child of Mine. For them it wasn’t about a declaration of the love but bringing down the house with an awesome tune. But everyone could see just by looking at them just how much Puck and Finn loved each other.

Later at the airport, the couple said their good-byes with a kiss and a hug. After pulling away, Puck walked towards the gate where his flight was leaving from. Watching his boyfriend as boarded his plane to Germany, Finn prayed they could make things work because if it did, he planned to ask Puck to marry him.

Epilogue

During the two years that Puck was station in Germany, things for them hadn't been easy. There was some doubts and fears. Yet, they never gave up on each other and worked hard at making their relationship work.

Once his boyfriend was stateside and stationed at McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey, Finn joined him there when he was finally finished his Master Degree. For the first time since they started dating, the couple was finally living together. After renting an little apartment near the base, Finn went looking for a job. Fortunately, it didn't talk too long for him to find a school district that was in desperate need of a music teacher.

With their careers thriving, Finn started to save up for a ring. They had been together for almost four years now and even though Puck had been away in Germany for most of that time, it was enough for Finn to know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his best friend.

It was a nice summer day, when he finally asked. After convincing Puck to take leave, the couple went to Sunset Park in Brooklyn. Sitting on the blanket Finn had brought with them, Puck looked out at the Manhattan. As the sun began to fade in the west, the music teacher pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket.

“Noah Puckerman, I love you; will you marry me?” He asked nervously, holding out the plain titanium ring that he had saved up for months.

“Yes,” he answer before Finn slipped the ring on his finger.

Three months later, they were married in a small ceremony by a justice of the peace in New York. With a new chapter of their lives about to begin, they walked hand and hand out of the court house. Finn and Puck knew they would have their ups and downs like every married couple but as long as they were together they could face anything.

THE END


End file.
